


Won't Be Late Again

by RoseyCheeks



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fluff, Humanstuck, M/M, Sickfic, davekat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyCheeks/pseuds/RoseyCheeks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave strifes with Karkat a lot. As a result, the strifes become contests. Whoever wins receives a prize. Karkat wins and asks for Dave to go watch a romantic movie with him because secretly Karkat wants something more than friendship from Dave. The shades-wearing boy is late though for this important movie date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fic on the website. Creative criticism much appreciated. :)

**== >Karkat: Wait In the Park  **  

 

The snow fell quietly, steadily. It had no intention of stopping even for a short, little boy waiting for a taller, shades-wearing boy. You should have just left, but something kept you rooted to your place.

 

“GODDAMN IT… WHERE IS THAT FUCKING IDIOT FOR BRAINS. THAT NOOKSUCKER, HOW DARE HE MAKE ME WAIT FOR HIM?”

 

           A child points and looks at you strangely, while the mother tells her not to look and quickly pulls her away. You sneeze and wrap your arms around yourself. It was cold and you were freezing your ass off! You hated the snow right now; you hated the fact that you were willing to FREEZE YOUR ASS off here if you got to see the idiot with the shades. That’s right, he didn’t deserve a name. From now on he will only be referred to as the idiot with the shades.

           The park was incredibly cold and silent. You decide if you’re going to wait for that idiot in the snow then you might as well sit down and find somewhere warm. Of course there is no where near you that is warm. You don’t want to leave the park or you might miss him so you decide to sit in one of the nearby benches. You could already feel how badly you’re going to regret it. At least you were covered from head to toe in warm clothing. You kind of looked like a small, ball of cloth.

           You tap your foot in anticipation and wish that the time would go by faster. It doesn’t work so you decide to pester the insufferable prick. Unfortunately, he was not on. In fact, he’s attending to important business right now and can’t speak with you. So you decide to leave a message. More like a couple thousand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave makes music with John and forgets to watch the time.

**== >Karkat: Be the Idiot with the Shades**

    You are now the insufferable prick, the nickname that the small, loud boy gave you. You look at the time and know that you’ll be late for the meeting with your friend, Karkat, but you can’t help it. Your other friend, that you may or may not have an unrequited crush on, called you for help. You decide that even though you’ll get an earful later that Karkitty will understand the circumstance. You wish you could send him a message on pesterchum or something, but of course luck will have it, you left your goddamn phone at home. This could be irony at its finest and you didn’t even do it on purpose. Are you good or what?

 

 

“John, what do you need?”

 

“Well, like, bluh, I think I like this girl and I want you to help me make some sweet beats to woo her!” You feel your heart hurt when you heard him say girl, but you’ve gotten use to this. Ever since John was quite young, he voiced his sexuality clearly. Of course it took until now not to get all bruised up inside when you heard him say he was crushing on some girl and not you . Of course you would never tell him any of this, ironically or not.

 

“ ‘K, I’m up for it, but we gotta kind of make this fast because I have to meet up with a friend.”

 

“Who’s the lucky person?”

 

“You know, how Striders roll. Just some girl who came to me yesterday and asked if we should go to a movie together and I was like sure because it was the cool thing to do..” John knits his eyebrows.

 

“Oh, then I don’t want to keep you waiting for your, uh, lady friend.” You smile at John’s utter naivety. He’s known you ever since he was a child and yet he still couldn’t discern whether or not you were joking.

 

“John, bro, I’m just messing with you. There is no lady friend, only Karkles.”

 

“Oh, you still shouldn’t keep him waiting. That’s not cool.”

 

“Don’t worry, we were going to watch some shitty-ass romance film anyways. I still got time to catch the movie with him if we work fast. Sure I’ll be late as fuck, but it’s okay. Maybe we’ll like catch the best part of the movie, if there is one.”

 

“Why are you watching a romance movie with Karkat?” There was no accusing tone only a curious one like he seriously wanted to know.

 

You kind of don’t want to admit that during one of your ‘games’ that you lost to him. You still can’t believe you lost a strife match with him. The little guy caught you off guard at the last minute and so as a reward (or a punishment) you had to go watch a shitty romance movie with him. You wished he had asked you to buy him ice cream or something instead. You wished you won so you wouldn’t be in this situation in the first place. Then you could make him buy you dinner (because food taste so much better when you don’t have to pay for it). It seems you have been contemplating too long because John begins to wave his hands in front of your face.

 

“Hello, Earth to Strider!”

 

“The ship has landed, Houston!” He laughs.

 

“Dave, just tell me the reason!”

 

“Well, he kept begging me and begging me so being the nice guy that I am, I was like okay.” You feel bad for lying to John, but you got a reputation to protect or something.

 

“Hm. Interesting. I thought Karkat hates you?”

 

“I don’t know what goes on in his little head. Maybe he’s trying to get back at me by making me suffer through the sludge that is his romance movies. Now enough about my shitty date and we gotta make sure you’re ready for your date.” He seems to blush when you say ‘your date’.

 

    So you help him make a song for his crush. It turned out better than you had expected. It was near beautiful like... uh you were going to make an awesome comparison, but you couldn’t think of one so you decide to let it be.

 

“Woah, thanks man, I’ll certainly woo her with this powerful weapon.”

 

“Your welcome. I gotta go now, though. Can’t keep Karcrab waiting.” You glance at the clock and cuss.

 

“What?”

 

“Damn, I’m like an hour late, the movie’s like basically over. Karkat will kill me for standing him up. He probably left already the bastard.”

 

“Sorry.”

 

“It’s not your fault, John. It’s mine for not watching the time.” You seriously didn’t want to do this, but you have to apologize to Kit Kat. “John, let me borrow your phone.” He obliges. You decide maybe you should check pesterchum first. It might be lighten the blow if you start typing. Besides, it’ll be easier on your poor ears. You see a ton of messages left by Karkat. You sigh.

 

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling turntechGodhead [TG]

 

CG: WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?

 

CG: I HATE YOU SO MUCH RIGHT NOW.

 

CG: ARE YOU EVER GOING TO SHOW UP?

 

CG: IF THIS IS WHAT YOU DO TO PEOPLE WHO INVITE YOU TO THE MOVIES, I’M GLAD THIS IS A ONE TIME DEAL.

 

CG: IT’S COLD HERE IN THIS PARK, YOU KNOW THAT RIGHT?

 

CG: YOU’RE PROBABLY LAUGHING RIGHT NOW AREN’T YOU?

 

CG: YOU ARE SOAKING IT UP AND ENJOYING ME SUFFERING ALONE IN THIS GODFORSAKEN ABANDONED PARK!!!

 

CG: DO YOU REALLY HATE ME THAT MUCH?

 

CG: I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS AT LEAST OR SOMETHING ELSE...

 

CG: YOU ARE THE CRUELEST HUMAN BEING TO EVER WALK THE FACE OF THE EARTH, YOU KNOW THAT. YOU PROBABLY ENJOY BEING THE DOUCHIEST ONE.

 

CG: YOU’VE OFFICIALLY WON THE DOUCHE AWARDS. YOU WON ALL OF THEM!! ALL OF THEM!!!!!

 

CG: I WISH YOU WOULD HURRY UP...

 

CG: I WISH YOU WOULD ANSWER THESE GODDAMN MESSAGES.

 

CG: FUCK... YOU’RE NOT HURT ARE YOU?

 

CG:...

 

CG: COME ON. DON’T DO THIS TO ME? YOU’RE NOT GOING TO STAND ME UP AND BE IN TROUBLE ARE YOU...

 

CG: GODDAMN IT ANSWER, ALREADY YOU NOOK SNIFFER!!!

 

CG: ANSWER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

CG: …

 

CG: PLEASE... JUST ANSWER.

 

CG: I DON’T CARE IF THIS IS JUST ONE OF YOUR CRUEL JOKES ANYMORE... I JUST WANT TO KNOW THAT YOU’RE SAFE...

 

CG: THANKS, DOUCHE BAG, FOR MAKING ME A NERVOUS, PATHETIC WRECK.

 

CG: …

 

CG: IF YOU’RE OKAY, CALL ME OR TEXT ME OR SOMETHING!  I’LL JUST WAIT HERE... MAYBE YOU LEFT YOUR ELECTRONICS AT

HOME...

 

CG: DAVE... DAVE... JUST ANSWER... PLEASE... I WISH I WASN’T ALONE...

 

You feel extremely guilty and realize that Karkat is still waiting for you at the park alone. Without thinking, you have you coat and shoes on. You give John’s phone back to him before running out the door. You run and run and run. You probably reached the park in record time. You never ran so fast in your life. You don’t want anything to happen to Karkat, just because you were stupid enough to not have your phone with you or that you were stupid enough to not realize how late it was getting. You finally see him slumped against the worn out bench in the park. You’re breathing hard when you see him.

 

 

“Oy... Karcrab...” He didn’t move. You start to feel some semblance of panic. You go over and prod his coat. He was wearing way too many clothes. He kind of looked like a snowball. It was kind of cute, but you would never tell him that. He moves slightly at your prodding. You sigh relieved. His red eyes open and stare at you. He looked surprised and then suddenly it turned into anger and he jumped at you pounding his fists on your chest.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK, STRIDER!!!! I WAS HERE THE WHOLE GODDAMN NIGHT BEFORE YOU DECIDE TO SHOW YOUR UGLY LITTLE FACE! GODDAMN IT...”

 

“Kit Kat, I was with John.” Wrong move. You could see his anger flare up another notch.

 

“IT’S ALWAYS JOHN ISN’T IT!!! IT DOESN’T MATTER WHAT I THINK. I’M JUST A DEAD THING TO YOU, A TOY YOU PLAY WITH WHEN YOU GET BORED. WELL, FUCK YOU TOO.”

 

“Look calm down. I didn’t know I was going to be this late.”

 

“HAHAHA.... HAHAHA... YOU ASSHOLE. AS IF THAT WAS GOING TO MAKE ME BETTER. AS IF THAT WAS GOING TO GIVE BACK THE TIME I WASTED SITTING HERE, WAITING FOR YOUR SCRAWNY ASS TO SHOW UP. ONLY TO HAVE YOU SHOW UP AN HOUR LATE WHEN THE MOVIE WAS OVER. IF YOU HATED ME THAT MUCH, THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE JUST LEFT ME HERE!”

 

“Karkat!” You could feel yourself losing your cool. “Look, I said I was sorry. Okay? You’re my friend. I didn’t mean to leave your ass here by your damn self okay? John said he needed some help so I was like sure. I thought it was only gonna last a few minutes or something.”

 

“YEAH, YOU WERE ENJOYING YOUR TIME WITH THAT BUCK-TOOTHED IDIOT. YOU KNOW, THE NICE THING WOULD HAVE BEEN TO, I DON’T KNOW, FUCKING ANSWER MY GODDAMN MESSAGES. BETTER YET, CALL ME TELLING ME YOU WERE GOING TO BE LATE. OR EVEN BETTER YET, I SHOULD HAVE JUST LEFT AN HOUR AGO. AT LEAST, I WOULD BE HOME ENJOYING NICE HOT COCOA, INSTEAD OF TALKING TO YOUR IDIOTIC FACE!!!!”

 

“Then why didn’t you? You should’ve just left. You didn’t have to fucking wait here so long in the goddamn cold. You could be at home watching one of your shitty-ass romance films!”

 

“GODDAMN IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ARE YOU SO FUCKING DENSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” He pounds his fist into your shoulder. “I HATE YOU!!!!!!! I HATE YOU FOR MAKING ME WAIT HERE! I HATE THE WAY YOU ALWAYS HAVE THOSE SMUG GIRL GLASSES ON! I HATE THE FACT THAT YOU LOVE JOHN! I HATE THE FACT THAT YOU THINK HE’S MORE IMPORTANT THAN ME. I HATE THE WAY MY HEART BEATS WHEN YOUR UGLY FACE SHOWS UP... I HATE THE WAY YOU MAKE ME FEEL... MOST OF ALL I HATE MYSELF FOR... FOR FALLING IN LOVE WITH SUCH A DENSE, MORONIC, DESPICABLE...” He was shaking and it seems that tears were pricking at the edge of his eyes. You stood in shock at what you were hearing. He glares at you and then walks away. You grab his hand.

 

“Karkat.” He turns around and smacks you so hard your shades fall to the side.

 

“I HATE YOU...” He pulls his hand away and walks away leaving a very conflicted looking you.

 

    Eventually, after standing in the cold long enough, you pick up your shades and walk home. All of his words were floating in your head and you felt like shit. It kept replaying nonstop. You thought about all the times you and Karkat were together and started to realize the little signs that told you how he felt. Like how when you got close to him, he seemed to fidget more and blush. Like how when you talked about John, how much angrier he got or how he would be in a bad mood the whole day. Or how he would stare at you for long minutes and then looked away flustered. How could you not notice it? It was so fucking obvious. You were the same way when you were with John.

    You felt like an asshole. You made Karkat go through the same pain you went through with John. It must hurt him so much every time you even mention John’s name. That just made you feel more like a ‘douchenozzle’ and a ‘nook-sniffer’.

    Once you reach your home, you sit down and stare at the ceiling. You felt like punching a wall or something, but you restrained yourself. What the hell were you going to do about this? Everything was a mess. You don’t know the first thing to do when it came to someone actually loving you instead of you loving John. You scratched your head and decide the best thing to do is probably to swallow your pride and go say sorry to Karkat. You need to explain yourself and maybe answer his confession. You know that you are going to have a long day tomorrow and you were going to regret it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for awkwardness! Little bit of an OOC Karkat. I tried to explore Dave's feelings. I tried! Once again creative criticism is appreciated. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of fluff and dialogue. Strider comes to visit Karkat and apologizes.

**== >Dave: Be a Sick Karkat**

    You feel incredibly weak and feverish. You cursed past you for being an idiot and staying out in the cold. Hopefully, you won’t have to see Strider’s face today. You’d be way too embarrassed for something like that. Especially after last night. That shit was humiliating and you don’t want to experience it again. You called Kanaya and asked her to take care of Gamzee for you. You’re afraid that if he doesn’t get his special pies that he will go on a rampage or some crazy shit. The clown can be extremely crazy and deadly sometimes. But other times he’s quite harmless and sedated.

    You also reluctantly asked Sollux to come over and bring you medicine because you haven't bought medicine in the past year.Truthfully, though, you just wanted to relieve all this stress on him. It’s much easier to rage when you have a target, and it’ll make you feel a little better, if Sollux rages back and snaps at you for your idiotic tantrums. When the doorbell rang, you tiredly got up to open the door, hoping to find Sollux. You weren’t expecting some cool kid with shades. You feel your face flush redder and you feel your heart beat faster at the sight of him. Out of pure reflexes, you proceed to slam the door in his face. But he was quicker and he stuck his shoe between the door and the wall before you could completely close it.

 

“What do you want, Strider?” You realize how pathetic you must look in your black shirt engraved with your cancer sign and your gray sweat pants. It didn’t help any that you were carrying your comfort blanket. Your cheeks feel like they’re on fire; you blame that on the fever, it’s not because your crush was standing in front of you. It’s not because you confessed the other night to this idiot. And it’s definitely not because you love how he looked. It’s definitely the fever talking. There is no way you would ever think these thoughts if you had a clear mind, you usually had more control than that. Besides if you did think those things (and admittedly you do), you would never admit to them. Never.

“Karkat, you look sick.”

“Shut up, Dave...” He looks worriedly at you. Even though he had his shades on, you could tell by the way his eyebrows seemed to be knitted in concern. You usually are so loud around him. It’s uncommon and unnatural, even to you, to be so quiet.

“Are you going to let me in?”

“I don’t have a choice in the matter, do I?” You turn away and sit back on the couch. You really, REALLY don’t want to look so weak and fragile, but you don’t have the energy to fight Dave right now.

“Kit Kat, you okay?”

“What do you think...” You cough a little after saying that. “You do know this is all your fault, right? Making me wait in that park for so long, in below freezing weather.” Your eyes are closed so you didn’t realize Strider was so close until he touches your forehead. Your eyes fly open and you feebly swat his hand away. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing, Strider?”

“Woah... You’re burning a fever.”

“Thanks, Captain Obvious.”

“Do you have any medicinal supplies, here?”

“Why?”

“What do you think, you dope! That fever must be really hot because it seems to be burning your brain.” You usually would have an angry reply to him, but you just felt so damn exhausted and so light-headed. Shivering uncontrollably and coughing sporadically, Dave just watches and stands there looking very, very guilty. You kind of enjoy that expression on his face. You generally never get to see anything other than his poker face. Seriously, this fever was worse than you thought. It doesn’t help that last nights’ events were still floating around in your mind. You wish you could erase the fact that you confessed to this idiot. To your defense, you were tired, angry, and sick of keeping all those feelings bottled up.

“Sollux... was suppose to bring some medicine today...” 

“Okay, now I’m really worried. You never let a comment like that pass.” He walks over and sits next to you.

“Strider, I don’t need your pity. If you don’t want to be here than go to John. I’m not such a weak individual that I need your sympathy.” Secretly, you hope he doesn't go, but another part of you wants him to leave you alone because deep, deep down, you know he'll reject you and he's only came because he feels guilty.

“I’m offended you would even suggest that. No one doesn’t want a little bit of Strider’s love.” You feel yourself get flushed again. “Besides maybe I don’t want to see that ‘buck-toothed idiot’ right now. Maybe all I want to see is you.” You feel yourself get even more flustered.

“B-Bullshit. There isn’t a day that you wouldn’t throw yourself at that idiot. You would go there even if he told you to go away. You love him too much.” You see his cheeks get uncharacteristically red.

“Shut up, Vantas.”

“I’ve been observing you long enough to know, idiot. It’s actually pretty obvious to everyone except John.”

“I’ve gotten over him.”

“Like hell you have. I see you. I see when he walks into a room, how your face lights right up, like a shitty lamp. I see how flustered you get when he gets close to you. I see how nervous you are when you get a call from him. I’ve seen it, Dave. I’ve seen it all.”

“Uh...” First time, Strider is speechless. Wow, you should receive a round of applause for silencing the king of extended comparisons and bad raps.

“You may think you can hide everything behind those shades, but you can’t. No matter how hard you try.”

“Who says I’m hiding anything?”

“Why do you wear those stupid things all the time then? They might as well be another appendage.” He takes them off and put them on the table. He stares at you with his red orbs. You felt your breath hitch at the sight of them. Your heart beats a bit faster.

“Look Karkat, I’m not here to get in an argument with you or to talk about my relationship with John.” He sighs. “This is extremely difficult to say and extremely out of character, but I just want to say that I’m sorry.” Your eyes are huge. Two words you thought would never come out of Dave Strider’s mouth that were said sincerely like he truly regrets his actions. He smiles at your shock. You look away.

“I’m not going to forgive you.”

“Yeah... I figured you’d be like that. So I decided today as an apology, I’ll take care of you the whole day. I won’t leave you even at John’s request.” Your eyes wide. You stare disbelieving at him. He laughs at you. For some reason, you believe him, maybe, it's the fact that this is the first time he willingly took of his shades at your request.

“Do whatever you want.” You say angrily.

“I will.” He walks away towards your kitchen.

“What are you doing?” You try to walk after him, but you trip over your blanket. You cuss. He comes back and lifts you up bridal style. “Let me go... Argh...” He holds you tight. You feel your heart beating faster than ever.

“No moving, idiot. You’ll stay right on that couch. Mama Strider is gonna take care of everything. I’m just going to make you some soup is all.” He sounded almost gentle like he was talking to a baby. He’s never been like this before and you’d be lying if you didn’t say you enjoyed it a little.

“Fine... but don’t touch anything you’re not suppose to, fuckass.” He lays you carefully on the couch. Before he goes into the kitchen, he goes to your room to get something. Before you could say anything though, he’s out again holding your pillow and another blanket.

“Wow, Karkat, your room looks even more fan-girly than John’s if that’s even possible. What’s with all the posters and shit.”

“Shut up, Strider. You will never understand the beauty of a well written romance film. And don’t go into my room without permission!” He rolls his eyes.

“Whatever.” He gives you the blanket and carefully lifts your head up to place the pillow there. You feel humiliated for being so tired and useless.

“Thanks.” You say quietly.

“No prob.” He walks over to the kitchen to make soup.

You feel your eyes droop. It didn't feel so cold anymore. Slowly, you drifted off to dreamland. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading! I tried to keep in character, hopefully, I did. Creative criticism is appreciated. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sollux visits. Dave thinks about his feelings.

**== >Karkat: Be Dave**

 

    You still feel really guilty for the night before and even guiltier for making him sick. You were pleasantly surprised that your ears weren’t talked off by him. You thought for sure he would be so angry. He must be really sick, so you decide that you’ll stay and make sure he gets better. By the time you finally making your masterpiece of soup, there was knocking at the door. You decide to go check it out and you see Sollux. He stares at your eyes for a few moments before shrugging it off.

 

“Where’th KK?”

 

“On the couch. You have the medicine, don’t you?”

 

“Yeth, I wath late getting it becauthe I had to actually go to the thtore to buy thome medithine. Anyway why are you here?”

 

“To take care of him of course, since he was sick and all.”

 

“Oh good, I wath worried. He thounded awfully thick and I don’t have the time today to take hith thit becauthe of work today.” He hands you the medicinal package. “I’ll come back at like thix to thee how he ith doing. He’th lucky I live tho clothe. Oh and one more thing, take good care of KK. I don’t want to come back and have to pick up the pietheth of a broken friend.” You promise him that you’ll take care of him. He waves goodbye and leaves.

 

    You close the door and grab a bowl of your soup along with the medicine and walk over to the small figure on the couch. You realize that he’s asleep and decide not to disturb him. You have to admit, when he’s not scowling at you with that face, he can actually be good-looking. Not that you will ever tell him this. You place the hot soup and medicine down. You sit next to Karkat, but don’t actually touch him. He seems to be sweating more than usual and you think about grabbing a towel to mop it up. By the time you get back with the towel, you notice his face is contorted in what looks like pain.

 

“...s...stop... no....o....” He grumbles and you realize he’s having a nightmare. You poke him awake. His surprised stare pierces you. Suddenly, he springs up and hugs you. You definitely didn’t expect that.

 

“W-what?” You hate how your voice betrays you. You hear him sniffing. This is definitely not like him. In the years that you’ve known him, Karkat has never shown any emotion other than anger at you, well except for the whole rollercoaster of emotion today and yesterday. You cautiously pat his back and he lets you. This was so awkward. “Are... Are you okay?” Quickly, he breaks his hug with you and looks away, embarrassed. Thank goodness, he wasn’t looking at the red that was spreading through your cheeks after that embrace. God, you wish you had your shades right now.

 

“Uh... um... uh... I... was... um... eh...” He looked so flustered. You’ve never seen this side of Karkat before. Usually, he was very well versed in describing his feelings. “I have a good explanation.”

 

“I’m listening.” He licked his lips.

 

“I saw you... I saw you dead on the apartment floor... There was blood everywhere and you weren’t breathing. I tried, I tried to hold the wound, but the blood just kept gushing and gushing. ” He was so quiet, you almost couldn’t hear him. You don’t know how to feel right now, but you can’t help thinking how cute Karkat was, when he was concerned about you. No... no get rid of those thoughts. It didn’t help the way he was looking at you with those eyes and flushed cheeks. You start to think about how you might have gotten the same sickness that plagues him. You awkwardly pat his shoulders.

 

“Don’t worry. A Strider doesn’t die so easily.” He rolls his eyes.

 

“Yeah, like that really helps, asshole.”

 

“Your pretty spunky for a sick person.”

 

“I’m using all my energy right now to stay awake...” He tells you rather truthfully. You don’t want to show him your concern instead you tell him about Sollux. Got to have some semblance of normal here.

 

“Sollux came earlier and left some medicine. Here.” You give it to him. He seems to accept it gratefully before swallowing the medicine. He shivers.

 

“I hate medicine. It’s so fucking bitter.”

 

“Deal with it. The more bitter the medicine, the faster you’ll get better.” He scoffs at you.

 

“Yeah right. You really are an idiot, aren’t you? If it gets any more bitter, it’s probably poison.”

 

“Like I would let you poison yourself.”

 

“I won’t say it’s unlike you with the way we strife.” Angrily, you take his shoulders into your hands and shake him. For the moment, you lost your cool because for some reason this really hurts when he said that.

 

“Who do you think I am? I would never do something like that. Not to you or anyone. Who do you take me for? I’m not always an unfeeling robot, just because I wear shades.” You realize you lost your cool way too quickly and you put your poker face back into place, but it didn’t work too well without your shades. You reach for them, but Karkat grabs your hand.

 

“Calm down Strider, I was just making a joke, not a good one apparently. Don’t put those damn things on. You look much better this way.” He didn’t seem to understand the undertone within his statement as he collapses back on the sofa.

 

“Hey before you go back to dreamland, make sure you drink the delicious soup, I so laboriously made for you.” He looks at you with half-lidded eyes.

 

“Let me sleep, asshole.” But then just as quickly, he snaps himself out of it. “No, fuck that, I’m just going to have more of those shitty nightmares.”

 

    You grab the soup bowl and give it to him. He doesn’t lift a finger to grab it as he is about to fall asleep again. You sigh and sit next to him. You’re so close, you’re touching his hip; you blame it on the smallness of the couch. He tenses at your touch and looks at you. You pick up the spoon and proceed to feed him your soup. At first he protests, but eventually he just shuts up and waits for the next spoonful of soup. It’s the first time he looks so happy sitting there drinking your soup, though he doesn’t tell you, you could tell he really likes the taste of the soup. You put the bowl back on the table when you finish feeding him. Honestly, you’re doing this because of guilt. Nothing more (that's what you keep telling yourself). His head falls against your shoulder and you protest.

 

“Hey, Kit Kat, I know that you like me, I mean who doesn’t want a piece of Strider, but that doesn’t mean you can just do whatever the hell you wanted, even if you’re sick.”

 

    He doesn’t move and you stare at him. It seems like he has fallen asleep again on your shoulder. You want to move him off, but you’re afraid to wake him up. It was difficult not to stare for long periods of time at his face, but that’s because you can’t move and you’re bored. It began to slowly dawn on you how nice Karkat looked. You never had the time to really observe Karkat. So you never noticed how dark and thick Karkat’s lashes were or how his soft, wavy black hair felt like velvet or the fact that there were light freckles spread across his cheeks much like your own freckles. You try not to think about how this was the same Karkat who strifes with you when you get bored, or the same Karkat that you argue about mundane topics with or the same Karkat that you always piss off for fun.

 

    God, why did he have to look so adorable, it didn’t help that he seemed to be snuggling closer to you with each passing second. No. No. This isn’t fair. You don’t like this guy. You like Egbert at least you think you do. You’ve never been good with dealing with this emotional shit. You take this time to think back to last night. His words still sting you and you try not to think about the “I hate you” part. You know he didn’t mean it; if he did, you wouldn’t be sitting here in the same room as him. The confession still left you feeling confused. All last night you thought about it and it left you with very little sleep.

 

    Being here with him now, seems to make you somewhat happy, but that could easily just be because you were friends and you were glad that he’s feeling better or something. When you’re with Egbert, your heart pounds and your hands get sticky with sweat. It takes all of your self-control just to keep the cool kid mask on. With Karkat, you never felt that. You always felt comfortable. You always seemed to be able to be yourself, even now, it seems he’s the only one who could see you without your cool kid mask. It was like you guys were best friends, but not quite that either. You always seem to enjoy the time you spent with Karkat, way more than you would like to admit. It was as if time went by faster when you were with him. But when you’re with Egbert, time slows down and you like the extra time.

 

    A small voice seem to be sounding in your head. ‘So do you like this asshole or not?’ You like him, but you don’t know if it’s in that way. He’s cute and all, but you don’t want him to feel like second best. Like because you couldn’t get together with Egbert, you chose him and took advantage of his feelings. But the other thing is your feelings for John have not fully died yet. You try to hide it, but a childhood-until-high-school long crush doesn’t just go away! God damn it. You wish a straight answer would just pop up. The more you thought about it the more tired you feel and you decide maybe some sleep would help you think this through. You let yourself fall into a deep, dreamless sleep.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying not to fail at writing internal monologue. Trying to write good romance. 
> 
> So much fluff.
> 
> Constructive criticism is appreciated and hopefully you enjoy this. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave tells Karkat how he feels. Karkat takes it much better than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now with 90% more dialogue!

**== > Dave:  Be Woken Up by Sollux**

“Wow, I didn’t think you were the cuddling kind, Dave.” Upon hearing his voice, you were shocked awake and against your better judgement you stand up. Karkat’s head hits the sofa and he wakes up as surprised as you are.

 

“WHAT THE HELL?”

 

“Glad to thee you’re getting better. I thee the medithine I bought ith working ath ethpected.” Karkat rubs his head.

 

“MY HEAD DOES FEEL A LOT MORE CLEAR AND I THINK MY FEVER IS GOING DOWN.” He replied as if he was giving an in-depth analysis to his doctor.

 

“That’th good to hear. Well, I’ll leave you two lovebirdth to yourthelveth.” Karkat blushes red.

 

“HE...I...WE’RE NOT LIKE THAT...” Sollux raised his eyebrows.

 

“You two theemed pretty clothe when you were thnuggling together on the couch.”

 

“WE WERE SNUGGLING ON THE COUCH?” Karkat's piercing eyes fall on yours and you look away.

 

“Wow, Dave, real thmooth. Taking advantage of a thick person. I thouldn’t have let you thtay with KK.” He waggled his finger at you. 

 

“Look, he fell asleep on me. Okay?” Sollux rolls his eyes. “It’s the truth.”

 

“Fine. I believe you.” He turns to Karkat. “Do you still need thomeone to talk and take care of you?”

 

“NO, I’LL BE FINE. THANK YOU VERY MUCH, ASSHOLE.”

 

“KK, if you want thomeone to talk to, jutht call or pethter me. I’ll try to take time out of my buthy thchedule to help you thettle your romance bullthit.” Karkat rolls his eyes at the man with bi-colored shades. Sollux smirks and then waves goodbye at you two. There was a long awkward moment between Karkat and you. You break the silence first.

 

“Look, Karkat, we need to talk.” You’re still standing up, not sitting back down on the couch, even though your body was begging you to sit back down on the couch next to the warmth, his warmth. You hesitate.

 

“GO ON. WHAT CAT GOT YOUR TONGUE, STRIDER. I THOUGHT STRIDER’S NEVER STOP SPOUTING BULLSHIT.”

 

“Karkat, let’s be serious for a moment.” You’re betrayed by the smirk on your face. You shift from foot to foot. He sighs.

 

“STRIDER, I SEE YOU SHAKING YOUR SCRAWNY ASS OFF. JUST SIT NEXT TO ME. I’LL MOVE OVER SO NONE OF ME IS TOUCHING YOU.” You were indeed cold and ‘shaking your scrawny ass off’.

 

“Fine, I know you can’t get enough of the Strider.” He rolls his eyes.

 

“I CAN’T BELIEVE I HAVE THE MISFORTUNE OF FALLING IN LOVE WITH YOU. MAN, IF I COULD TAKE THESE DISGUSTING FEELINGS AWAY, I WOULD.” You weren’t going to tell him, but it hurt you a little to hear that. You sit down besides him.

 

“That’s exactly what we need to talk about. Your feelings for me and my feelings for you.” He clamps his hand on your mouth before you could say anymore. He doesn’t look at you, but you could see the red blush spreading across his cheeks.

 

“I’M NOT GONNA GET REJECTED. NOT WHEN I’M RECOVERING FROM A SICKNESS AND NOT WHEN I’M MOST VULNERABLE IN FRONT OF YOU.” You pull his hands away and he tries to force them back. Because of his sickness though, he still hadn’t gotten his full strength back so you were able to push his hands away.

 

“I’m not going to reject you okay.” His face turns back to look at you hopeful. You feel a pang in your heart for what you were going to say next though. “But, I’m not ready to be committed to be in a relationship with you. Not yet. I don’t know. It’s complicated.” He takes it way better than you thought he would.

 

“I’VE BEEN WAITING FOR A YEAR, I CAN WAIT A FEW MORE. BUT DON’T KEEP ME WAITING TOO LONG, ASSHOLE.” You laugh.

 

“I’ll try not to, princess.” He once again rolls his eyes at you.

 

“ALSO YOU OWE ME A FUCKING MOVIE, SO YOU BETTER REPAY ME.” It was your turn to roll your eyes and sigh.

 

“I already stayed with you the entire day today. Do I really still owe you a shitty-romance film?”

 

“STRIDER, THAT ‘STAYING WITH ME THE ENTIRE DAY’ WAS AN APOLOGY FOR SOMETHING YOU DID WRONG. THE ‘SHITTY-ROMANCE FILM’ IS A REWARD FOR ME FOR BEATING YOUR ASS. THEY ARE TWO SEPARATE THINGS. ALSO I FIND IT OFFENSIVE THAT YOU DIDN’T EVEN WATCH THE MOVIE AND YOU’RE ALREADY CALLING IT SHITTY. FOR YOUR INFORMATION, I MADE SURE I CHOSE ONE WITH AN EXTREMELY GOOD REPUTATION. BUT IT DOESN’T SURPRISE ME THAT YOUR SMALL BRAIN CAN’T WRAP ITSELF AROUND THE MASTERPIECES THAT ARE ROM-COMS.”

 

“God, whatever, Karkitty. Do you always have to go off on a tangent?” He pushes you playfully then he looked at you seriously.

 

“WILL THIS RUIN OUR...UH... FRIENDSHIP OR WHATEVER YOU CALL THE RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN HATE, LOVE, AND FRIENDS.”

 

“No. I mean we’re talking normally right now right?” He contemplates for a moment and then nods.

 

“YOU STILL OWE ME A MOVIE.”

 

“God, Vantas, I know. You don’t have to rub it in every few minutes.”

 

“WHATEVER. YOU’RE PAYING FOR OUR TICKETS AND THE SNACKS.”

 

“Hey that’s not the original agreement!” He shrugs innocently.

 

“TICKETS AND SNACKS ARE PART OF WATCHING A MOVIE AND SINCE YOU ARE SUPPOSE TO PAY FOR OUR MOVIE TRIP. YOU’RE PAYING.”

 

“Damn it, Vantas. I’m already broke as it is. Now I’ll be so broke the next time you see me, I’ll be sitting out in the rain like a hobo. Holding out a sign that says ‘Karkat Vantas made me homeless, please take pity on me and spare me a dime.’ ” He flicks your forehead and blushes red before he says what he says next.

 

“WELL, STRIDER, LUCKILY FOR YOU. I’D BE WILLING TO SHARE MY HUMBLE ABODE WITH YOU IF THAT WERE TO EVER HAPPEN.”

 

“You’re so cheesy sometimes. You could make a cheesecake with all that cheese.”

 

“YEAH, WELL, IT’S YOUR FAULT.”

 

“My fault?” You pretend to be hurt by what he said.

****

“YES, YOU BRING OUT THE CHEESIEST IN ME. FURTHERMORE YOU’RE GOING TO PAY FOR THE SNACKS, DRINKS, AND MOVIE TICKETS NO MATTER WHAT BECAUSE YOU EARN ENOUGH MONEY NOT TO BE BROKE BECAUSE OF OUR MOVIE NIGHT, NEXT WEEK AT THE SAME TIME. AND YOU BETTER NOT STAND ME UP AGAIN OR I SWEAR TO GOD, I WILL PERSONALLY RIP YOUR THROAT OUT AND THEN SET GAMZEE ON YOU.”

****

“Oh no. I’m soooo scared.” You pretend to faint. “Alright then, Mr. Bloodthirsty, I’ll have to go home because it’s getting late and Dave needs to rest.”

****

“THAT’S MR. ADORABLOODTHIRSTY TO YOU, DAVE. ”

****

“Whatever, so I’m going to come back tomorrow to check if you feel any better. This time you better not slam the door in my face. It hurts my wittle feelings.”

****

“I DO WHATEVER THE HELL I WANT.”

****

“Well, I guess my foot’s going to take a beating again. There’s soup in the refrigerator so just heat it up.”

****

“WOW DAVE, YOU’RE MORE OF A HOUSE WIFE THAN I THOUGHT.” You feel yourself blush at the comment. You grab your shades on your way to the door.

****

“At least, I could cook, better than whatever the shit you do for food.”

****

“WHATEVER. DAVE BEFORE YOU GO, I JUST WANT TO SAY I DON’T... UH... YOU KNOW... HATE YOU.”

****

“I know.” You pat his head.

****

“QUIT IT!” He yells at you.

****

“Fine, Karkles, I’ll see you tomorrow.” He smiles shyly before shutting the door behind you.

****

    Then you walk out of the building, smile playing on your face. You know that you’ll have to come back tomorrow to check on him and make sure he’s eating and you’re a bit excited to see the smug, little bastard again. Of course, you would never admit this to him.

    For some strange reason, you were looking forward to movie night. You knew it was going to be shitty, but something about these past two days changed the way you looked at Karkat. Maybe there was something more to your feelings for Karkat. Well you have a few years to figure your shit out, so maybe over time, this would develop into something you could never dream could be. But you better make sure not to keep him waiting, you don’t want to be late again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! I enjoyed writing this piece. Sorry for long dialogue moments. Anyways, thanks for reading! :)


End file.
